guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jioruji Derako
Mwahaha Firster. (anything you can do, I can do... too.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:50, 7 November 2007 (UTC) First — Skakid9090 02:45, 7 November 2007 (UTC) I'm playing in my own clean page. Now none of you get the chance to be the first (even if you wanted to). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 19:57, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Damn, you wikistalker... reanor 00:42, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :Yes. You can try all you want, but I'm not feeling guilty. I do what I want, eeh! --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:42, 7 November 2007 (UTC) "Can't Touch This!" (I''' am first!)-- (Talk) ( ) 03:56, 7 November 2007 (UTC) — The preceding comment has been touched into a more appropriate position by Geo, a.k.a. Jioruji Derako. Images I know you wanted them deleted, but damn those were pretty well done. What did you use, Photoshop? (T/ ) 04:50, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :Yep, all done in Photoshop. The only reason I'm deleting them is that they're outdated; old armor sets, different colors, and so on. I've got newer images in the same vein on my GWW page. :D :I've finally figured out a use for my GuildWiki page! I really hate having three wiki pages, but only using one; and copy+pasting formatting means more upkeep. So now, my Official Wiki page is my basic profile and character bios; PvXWiki is my builds and skills; and GuildWiki page is going to start listing missions I've done, things I've collected, and so on. It's like a really complicated way of bypassing any Userspace data limits. Three websites, one profile. :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| '''Jïörüjï Ð'''ērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 04:55, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :( get better soon! — Nova — ( ) 01:54, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the get well, I'm already back up and running. Just minor runny nose problems left over, but they're clearing up. :D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:43, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::oh noes, don't say you used Plague Sending on me! it seems i got your cold now :P - Y0_ich_halt 14:36, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::About three/five people I know got sick at the same time as me. One of them lives on the other side of the ocean from me, and I can assure you, that's out of my casting range. I'm innocent I tell you! --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 22:07, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::::grand court says "release him." - Y0_ich_halt 12:27, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Meh, it's okay. Just lock me up into Surmia, I've probably done something wrong anyway, best not take any chances! (rumor has it I won't be stuck there for long...) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 19:41, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: Now I'm sick. Tyvm Jioruji! :/ — Nova — ( ) 20:29, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::How ironic, I feel awesome now. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 21:35, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::: I'm sick too >.> Epidemic? :O --- -- (s)talkpage 10:43, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Everyone gather 'round, now. This might hurt. ::::::::: Jioruji Derako: I'm using Tenai's Crystals! :::::::::I would use Heal Area too, but I'm a primary Ranger and can't bring those skills. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 10:55, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::just came back from the toilet.... And now I have a horrid taste in my mouth. Need moar Teinai's Crystals! --- -- (s)talkpage 10:57, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Gotta wait for the recharge. And I've only got three pips of energy regen... :::::::::::...also, thanks for the information. Now I've got a horrid taste in my mouth. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 10:58, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Oh, you're welcome. --- -- (s)talkpage 11:11, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::are we your enemies that teinai's crystals works on us? :O - Y0_ich_halt 13:07, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::You made THAT clear with your Plague Sending reference :P--- -- (s)talkpage 13:09, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Let's just say that, at the very least, friendly fire is turned on in Real Life. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 22:21, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::agreed XD - Y0_ich_halt 19:42, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Then a strong Shockwave spike would be hellishly suicidal... And Ancestor's Rage aint all that fun anymore ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 19:45, 15 December 2007 (UTC) (RI): Death Nova + Ancestor's Rage! It's the new Ritspike. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 01:38, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::... guys, guys, gather around, let's get Jio back for this! "I'm using Fragility on Jioruji Derako!" Spike with Plague Signet in three... two... one... — Nova — ( ) 13:44, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::Plague Sending, Teinai's Crystals, Kill! --- -- (s)talkpage 13:45, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Revealed Hex on myself. Mwahaha! Run! Quick quick, get out of my spellcasting range! --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 23:42, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::::you forgot my sin used beguiling haze and interrupted your revealed hex. i love doing that stuff in ra. - Y0_ich_halt 17:45, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Revealed Hex doesn't have a recharge time, remember? I just cast it again. (I've got a high Fast-Casting attribute, so it manages to get past the dazed.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 23:06, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::i switch weapon and d-shot while you're still dazed XDDD also, you're breaking the rules. by now you're R+Me/N/E (you said you're primary ranger and yet you have fc...). i'm A/R :P - Y0_ich_halt 13:47, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::In the game of Real Life, I'm allowed to "borrow" other attributes, and max them out. Bwahahaa... ::::::::...this is fun, by the way. Reminds me of "Mental Magic", which is probably the coolest variant of Magic: the Gathering ever. (basic rules are, whenever you play a card, you tell your opponent what card it is. It can be any card with the same mana cost, but it can't be itself. Great memory game, you need to memorize mana costs and effects of basically every card in the game...) Anyway, I just activated Whirling Defense, then cast Throw Dirt on you, seeing as how you're already in melee range... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:33, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::i use antidote signet and expose defenses, which also covers his fragility. - Y0_ich_halt 13:00, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Since I'm already specced into Earth Magic for Tenai's Crystals, I'll pop up Sliver Armor. And seeing as I've got two hexes on me and possibly some conditions, I'll activate Melendru's Resilience. (That's right, two stances!) Sliver Armor should be dealing plenty of damage, since I'm seemingly being attacked by three guys at once, one of whom is an Assassin. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 13:13, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::problem: rule breakers take double damage from all sources. you're already dead. :P - Y0_ich_halt 16:22, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Solution: I pre-cast Protective Spirit on myself. If I'm going to be punished for breaking rules, I'll just break more rules until the benefits outweigh the downside. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 18:43, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::breaking game rules prevents allies including yourself from casting spells on you :PP - Y0_ich_halt 21:21, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::But casting Prot. Spirit was the first time I broke the game rules (that you know of), so the spell immunity didn't kick in yet. And I'm just using Stances, Shouts, and Skills now. (I'm not letting you win this argument, I don't want to get killed while I'm playing Real Life.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 00:26, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: *Ranger spike team gets ready* 3, 2, 1, CHAIN GUN SPIKE ! --- -- (s)talkpage 00:30, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::counter-spike? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 00:50, 21 December 2007 (UTC) msn imo 70.95.73.60 :It's Auron. Don't listen to him. And he forgot a timestamp. n00b. — Nova — ( ) 13:41, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::Speaking of MSN, I logged on today and got your friend request. Just an FYI, I don't use MSN unless I really need to, or if Hell is merging with our Earth. So you might want to get your hands on XFire. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 23:41, 16 December 2007 (UTC)